


Special Attention

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: or, "Hisame Kisses Shiro's Legs And Cock Before Hot-Dogging Him"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fully satisfied with this but it's been sitting almost-finished for over a year so I decided to finally finish and post it.

Hisame sighed wearily, carefully propping his katana against the doorframe. The day had seemed to drag on forever; from practically cleaning Mitama’s tent for her so she’d attend a meeting, to sparring with his dad for what felt like (and may have been) hours, his day had him bouncing from one task to the next with nary a moment to catch his breath.

He’d barely even seen Shiro, having only shared a quick embrace in passing after lunch. Hisame knew the importance of being trained and ready for battle well, especially in unstable times like these, but he privately wished for just one day of respite. He needed some time to himself, to check on his pickles, perhaps take a walk down to the lake, make love with his boyfriend...

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite samurai!”

 _Speak of the devil._ Hisame turned to find Shiro reclined on the bed, stripped of his armor and tunic in naught but his tights, decorated with diamond cutouts along the sides. “Sh-Shiro? What are you doing in here?” he stammered, doing his best to keep himself from staring.

“What, did you forget I lived here, too?” The lancer laughed, not-so-subtly stretching to give Hisame a better view. “Glad you’re finally back, though. I’ve been waiting for ages!”

“Yes, I'm sure it was quite exhausting to be lazing around in here, rather than helping me pick up and sharpen all the swords you left out in the training yard,” Hisame frowned, turning to strip, as well as to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. It was unlike Shiro to wait for him like this; usually he’d either be absent, or out cold, snoring loudly enough that Hisame could hear it from outside. Just what was he up to…?

“Please, who do you think had been working their ass off training everyone in the first place?” Shiro teased, eyes wandering over Hisame’s slender frame, as the samurai shed his own clothing before joining Shiro on the bed. “Maybe it’s _you_ who needs to relax,” he grinned. Hisame seemed to be tenser than usual, which sat at odds with how tired he’d been when he came in.

He rolled over onto his side, awkwardly trying to conceal the stiffness growing between his legs. Shiro closed the distance between them, his sturdier body curling against Hisame’s as he pressed a series of gentle kisses to the back of the samurai’s neck. “Stay back,” Hisame growled in response, face growing redder as he felt a familiar stiffness poke at the small of his back.

Shiro pulled away, cocking his brow. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Hisame sighed. “It’s just... hard enough to not stare, without having you be so close…” A warm breath and another quiet chuckle by his ear sent a tiny shiver through his body.

“Maybe that’s what I’m going for,” Shiro’s voice dropped to a husky whisper as he flicked his tongue along the tip of Hisame’s ear. “Perhaps I saw the way you were looking at me, and wanted more of that attention...” Hisame couldn't suppress a small moan as Shiro rolled his hips against him; he knew exactly how to get his way, and Hisame knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“Come on, it’s just the two of us here, and it’s been days since we last did something. Why not have some fun, blow off some steam?”

Hisame swallowed heavily, knowing he couldn’t deny his state of arousal. “Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up,” cracking a tiny smile, rolling over to his other side to meet Shiro’s gaze.

“Damn, you mean I can’t brag about how I’m nailing the cutest samurai in the army like usual?” Shiro laughed. “I’m kidding. I don’t actually do that,” he quickly added upon seeing Hisame’s mortified expression.

“Just… stay there, and try not to kill the mood any further,” Hisame scoffed, quieting Shiro with a kiss before he had the chance to do just that.

Hisame had a pretty good idea of what Shiro meant when he said he craved attention; his boyfriend wasn’t exactly subtle about his pride in his build. Hell, half the reason he still challenged people to arm-wrestle was so he’d have a chance to show off his biceps, even though he’d long since beaten everyone in the army.

Those same muscles that felt so pleasing under Hisame’s hands, solid and warm against his tightening fingers. Shiro let out a small laugh at how quickly he’d relented, rewarding him with another flex of his arm as their tongues mingled in a relaxed embrace.

“Hah.. I…” Hisame panted as they parted, eyes darting down Shiro’s chest to the curve of his muscular thighs. “C-can I?” his cheeks burned, but to his relief, Shiro simply chuckled as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his tights.

“N-no, keep those on,” Hisame murmured, and Shiro halted his undressing, curious as to what his lover had in mind as he descended to the spearman’s calves, groping the firm flesh as he eyed the exposed skin with obvious interest.

He pressed his lips against the inside of Shiro’s calf, sucking a dark hickey into the pale flesh. Shiro groaned as capillaries broke beneath the surface, the beginnings of a bruise framed by the dark fabric of his tights.

“You really... like my legs, huh?” he laughed. Hisame didn’t bother responding; the way his teeth closed around the next bit of skin, tongue flitting over it briefly to capture the musky taste as he marked Shiro, should’ve been answer enough.

That was the way it went for several minutes; Hisame slowly made his way up the prince’s legs, alternating bites and hickeys without any real rhythm or pattern. He would nip almost hard enough to break the skin on one side, before soothing it with kisses and moving up to the other, tiny moans escaping his throat as he sucked on the salty skin.

At last, he had worked his way up to the prize. Shiro’s erection had grown under Hisame’s ministrations, now straining against the tight fabric, a sizeable wet spot spreading from at the tip. Hisame latched onto it hungrily, sucking at the damp cloth, the heady taste of his lover leaving him starving for more. Shiro made a noise of relief as Hisame moved downwards, tonguing the thin barrier that separated him from Shiro’s erection.

“Can I take them off now?” Shiro panted, desperate for just a bit more, and Hisame hastily nodded. Hisame was upon him once more as soon as the lancer had rolled down his smallclothes, eagerly licking up the drops of precum trickling down his now-exposed shaft.

Shiro couldn’t help but moan as Hisame’s mouth wrapped around his tip, tongue lapping at his slit as he wrapped a hand around the remaining length. His strokes were loose and slow, roughly keeping time with the suction

Shiro let his head fall back with a contented sigh as Hisame continued to mouth at his erection, the samurai’s tongue gliding across it in just the right ways to send sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. His hand found its way to Hisame’s hair, subtly guiding him into a steadier rhythm as he felt his climax coming closer with each bob of his boyfriend’s head.

“Shit, Hisame, I’m gonna-” he groaned, hoping there was enough time for his warning to be heeded. Hisame elected to stay the course, keeping his mouth on Shiro’s shaft as he used his hand to bring him over the edge, a deep howl of a moan escaping the lancer’s throat as he bucked his hips upward sharply, seed hitting the back of Hisame’s throat in spurts as he did his best to swallow it all.

Shiro’s hips returned to the bed after a moment, breathing a sigh of relief as Hisame carefully withdrew, swallowing the last of Shiro’s cum silently. “Whew, that was great,” he smiled, ruffling Hisame’s hair playfully. The samurai scowled, swatting the hand away, and Shiro turned his attention to his boner instead. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

“There’s… something else I’d like to try, actually,” Hisame quietly admitted.

“Sure thing, Hisame. What’s up?” Shiro smiled, eager to do whatever it took to make his boyfriend happy.

Hisame gestured awkwardly, before giving up and muttering for Shiro to lie on his stomach. The lancer quickly complied, raising his ass with a teasing chuckle.

A pair of firm hands gripping his still-clothed cheeks confirmed his suspicions, and he groaned pleasantly as Hisame groped at his firm muscles, thumbs running teasingly over Shiro’s hole as he explored the boy’s backside.

“So you’re an ass man too, huh?” Shiro laughed, evoking an exasperated cluck of the tongue from Hisame. He felt his weight shift on the bed behind him, the samurai draping himself over Shiro’s back as his hardness prodded at Shiro’s fabric-covered entrance.

“Wait, if you’re gonna-”

Hisame shook his head. “No, not inside, I just- want to-” The words caught in his throat, unable to break through the lust clouding his mind. He struggled to remove his pants with his free hand, continuing to squeeze Shiro’s thigh with the other, until finally kicking the damned garment off.

Hisame positioned his cock between the globes of Shiro’s ass, a cry breaking free from his throat at the silkiness of the cloth and the warmth of Shiro’s muscles as he sank forward, drawing back with a hiss of pleasure, and before he knew it he was _gone_ , thrusting away with reckless abandon.

Shiro pushed his rear out against Hisame’s cock, intensifying the delicious friction. Hands wandered over his bare torso, squeezing and pinching at the planes of skin and muscle, modesty long abandoned. Another choked gasp left Hisame’s throat as he careened over the edge, biting into Shiro’s muscular shoulder as he ground against him, milky seed decorating the small of the lancer’s back in spurts.

Hisame’s breathing slowly returned to its regular rate as he fell beside Shiro, head reeling from the intensity of his orgasm. The lancer beamed as he snatched his lover in a tight embrace, his now-soft cock brushing innocently against his thigh.

“Thank you- for indulging me,” Hisame breathed, letting himself relax into the warmth of Shiro’s arms. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Don’t be,” Shiro laughed, letting the seed drip from his buttocks onto their bed without a care. “I could get used to this kind of attention.”


End file.
